Peter avait peur des chats
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Tout le monde sait, ou du moins se doute, que Peter a peur du feu. Mais n'a-t-il peur que de ça ? C'est ce que Isaac va découvrir...


**ATTENTION FLUFF**

* * *

Ça ne surprendra personne si on dit que Peter a peur du feu. C'était même... on ne peut plus normal. Entre l'incendie chez les Hale, le fait qu'il ait été brûlé une nouvelle fois peu après être sortis du coma. Non, vraiment, il avait un truc avec le feu et il aimerait que ça cesse. D'ailleurs, il n'approchait plus de tout ce qui est feu, gaz, tout ce qui peut le brûler de manière généralement. Rien que de le voir, ça lui suffisait à imaginer la brûlure intolérable sur sa peau, ça le démangeait presque, ça lui donnait de l'urticaire et son unique envie était d'éteindre ça, de n'importe quelle manière, même s'il devait prendre un extincteur. Il en avait d'ailleurs équipé son appartement exagérément, tout comme il en avait camouflé chez Derek. Oui, camouflé, sinon Derek les virait de là et Peter ne les retrouvait jamais.

Son neveu n'était pas assez prudent, s'il ne veillait pas sur lui, il allait finir par y passer aussi, il ne savait pas ce que c'était de se faire consumer par les flammes ! Des flammes impitoyable qui ne voulaient rien d'autre que votre mort ! Si tant est que les flammes ont une conscience, bien sûr. Mais quelle idée il avait eu de donner ses pouvoirs, si durement acquis, d'alpha, à son neveu qui ne savait visiblement pas ce qu'il faisait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être beaucoup ! Il suffisait de choisir les bonnes personnes ! Oui, il pensait avoir fais un très bon choix en ayant choisis Scott, les deux seuls problèmes c'est qu'il avait sous-estimé son entêtement et qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'il s'enticherait d'une chasseuse. Sinon ils auraient pu faire une meute terrible, juste lui, Derek et Scott.

Depuis son retour d'entre les morts, il ne cessait d'être chez Derek, il y passait tout son temps alors qu'il avait un chez lui. Il y observait les nouvelles têtes, mais à vrai dire, en dehors de Scott et Stiles, il ne pouvait pas dire que les autres étaient vraiment intéressants. Pas qu'ils étaient inutile ou quelque chose comme ça... non, il ne saurait pas dire le pourquoi du comment, le courant ne passait tout simplement pas. Mais en fait... depuis quand le courant passait-il entre Peter et qui que ce soit ? Là était peut-être la véritable question. Stiles ne l'aimait pas et se méfiait de lui. Derek se méfiait aussi, mais Derek se méfiait de tout le monde. En fait, si Stiles et Derek pouvaient s'entendre, c'était certainement sur ça.

Scott, lui, c'était différent. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il l'aimait bien ou qu'il lui faisait confiance, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose. Oui, il lui prêtait une oreille attentive. Sans doute la même qu'il offrait tous les jours de l'année à Stiles, qui en retour supportait ses niaiseries à propos de sa copine. Un juste retour des choses, en somme.

Mais ce jour-là, quand il arriva en courant dans le loft, ce n'est pas Scott, ni Stiles ou Derek qu'il trouva. C'était Isaac. Ça n'avait aucune importance en fait, ça pourrait bien être la mère Michelle qu'il s'en ficherait totalement, du moment qu'il l'aidait.

\- Isaac, aide-moi ! Ordonna Peter en venant se planquer derrière lui.

Surpris, et surtout pris de vitesse par l'arrivé de l'ancien alpha, Isaac se mit tout de suite sur la défensive, s'attendant à une attaque de grande envergure, il ne voulait même pas essayer d'imaginer ce qui pouvait foutre la trouille à Peter Hale. Yeux luisant, griffes sorties, il se sentit bien con en voyant un chat arriver à l'entrée. Il resta bouche-bée en reprenant son apparence humaine.

\- Qu'est-ce tu attends ?! Chasse-le ! Grogna Peter.

\- Attends... tu as peur de ce chat ? Il a des pouvoirs ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Fais-le juste fuir !

Isaac soupira doucement et alla juste fermer la porte du loft, le chat n'était peut-être pas partis mais au moins on ne le voyait plus. Peter put enfin respirer et se laissa tomber dans le canapé pour se remettre de ses émotions.

\- Tu as peur des chats ? Demanda finalement Isaac, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Répondit sèchement le Hale.

\- Je n'ai pas dis que ça l'était... c'est mignon.

Peter fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur ses coudes pour observer le Bêta qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air de se foutre de lui. Mais de sa vie, personne, absolument personne n'avait osé lui dire qu'il était mignon. Ou peut-être quand il était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir.

\- Mignon ? Répéta-t-il sceptique.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu réalises que tu dis ça à un homme qui a plus de deux fois ton âge, un loup-garou qui a tué plusieurs plusieurs personnes il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça ? Tenta de faire prendre conscience Peter, Isaac sembla réfléchir.

\- Tu comptes t'en prendre à moi ?

Peter roula des yeux en soupirant et se remit contre le canapé, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour être entouré d'andouilles pareilles... Mais au moins, Isaac ne s'était pas moqué de lui et ça, c'était un bon point pour l'adolescent.

\- Tu sais, moi j'ai bien peur d'un frigo, alors ce n'est pas mieux... fit remarquer Isaac, comme s'il lisait dans les traits crispés du Hale.

Le loup-garou de naissance ne répondit rien, il n'était pas sans connaître l'histoire dur du jeune Lahey que Derek avait recueilli. Hé oui, son neveu ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir en aide aux cœurs meurtris, quand il ne s'agissait pas de son oncle bien sûr. Peter se disait d'ailleurs que c'était lui-même qu'il tentait d'aider à travers eux, le problème c'est que Derek n'avait absolument rien d'une figure paternelle, ou quoique ce soit d'autre de rassurant, alors il se ramassait... en beauté.

Isaac vint ensuite s'asseoir près de lui, il l'observait, et Peter n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait se sentir mal à l'aise ou non. Il avait eu l'habitude d'être observé, il avait toujours été populaire, ça ne datait pas d'hier, son caractère lié à ce corps qu'il savait magnifique, attirait le regard. Il se savait toujours à croquer, malgré la vieillesse à laquelle il commençait à faire face. Mais attirer le regard d'un adolescent ?

\- Je maintiens que je te trouve mignon.

\- Oh. C'est tout ce qui put sortir de la bouche de l'adulte, ses doutes se confirmaient.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses.

\- Tu serais bien le premier.

\- Ça me paraît juste évident, pour toutes les raisons que tu as énoncer juste avant, mais je suis sûr que tu as remarqué et que tu as préféré ne rien dire, pour ne pas devoir me répondre.

Peter pourrait dire qu'il ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait, mais ce serait mentir, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Oui, le cœur d'Isaac s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la même pièce. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il lui faisait peur mais en voyant son regard sur lui, il comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas du tout ça. Il préféra faire comme si de rien n'était, mais Isaac semblait vouloir qu'il fasse face aujourd'hui.

\- écoute Isaac...

Il n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, ses lèvres à présent prise d'assauts par celle d'un adolescent loup-garou depuis quelques mois, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés qui l'embrassait avec un désir non feint. Peter voulait le repousser, lui avouer que ce n'était pas possible, mais tout son corps était à présent engourdi par un étrange frisson. Sérieusement, il avait l'impression d'être soudainement redevenu un adolescent en manque d'amour. Il répondit au baiser en étouffant un faible grognement, sa langue venant rencontre sa nouvelle jumelle qui lui procurait un tel bonheur...

\- Alors ? Demanda Isaac qui avait cessé le baiser par manque d'air.

\- Alors on discutera plus tard.

Peter l'attira à lui pour reprendre le baiser, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne, c'est comme si Isaac avait été chercher des émotions tellement enfuis en lui que le Hale ne savait même pas qu'elles existaient. Il allait rapidement en devenir accro.

Peu importe l'avenir, il savait à présent qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans lui.

* * *

 **\- Ou comment démystifier Peter Hale !**

 **\- Haa... C'était beau sérieux...**

 **\- Oh toi tu prends gout à écrire des trucs mignon !**

 **\- Ben j'ai juste envie de me foutre de Peter tellement il est devenu guimauve surtout !**

 **\- Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème ?**

 **\- Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire !**

 **\- Tu es seul, alors tu es amer, et plus tu es amer, plus tu es seul !**

 **\- ... Ou je suis juste un connard.**

 **\- C'est une option que je laisse de côté pour le moment.**

 **\- En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir le Sceter de VoidMyla !**


End file.
